Derp Strikes
by TacoxocaT
Summary: Another PP Version; Different shipping's drabbles for all especially bechloe moments. short summarization as I don't own any of em'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning chapter contains smut. All the drabbles-like chapters are the versions of pitch perfect.**

 **Carnival Fudge**

Tonight was their first official date, and they were going to the carnival. Both Beca and Chloe loved making love to each other and they couldn't wait for tonight where they were planning to make love at their hotel. The studio touring from Beca to the redhead was officially over for the girls, and today was a day off.

Beca had a secret plan to make their day at the carnival that much more exciting.

"Becs?" said the redhead.

"Hmm? what?"

"Where are we going?"

"Tunnel of love, why?"

"Erm, isn't this a little cliche?"

"Chlo, who cares? Tonight you are following my plans, okay?"

"Fine, but you know, the tunnel of love is for all of these little 5th graders, we graduated Beca we did."

"So?"

The carnie helped the lovers on the boat, and Beca winked at Chloe.

"Beca, you know that they've probably got cctv cameras in here?" Chloe asked as Beca's hands went down to her crotch.

"Well then in that case, I hope to give them a good show," smirked the young girl.

Beca unbuckled Chloe's belt, pulling down her lover's pants and pushing away the girl's boxers. Now that Chloe's cock was exposed, Beca seemed perfectly content with teasing her girlfriend. Her hands roamed to Chloe's breasts, rubbing them through the lacy material of her girlfriend's bra.

 _Fine then, if she wants to play_ thought Chloe, moving a hand between Beca's legs and rubbing against her clit. the Dj groaned, before leaning over and taking Chloe's cock in her mouth. Chloe moaned, fingers lacing through her girlfriend's hair, pushing the girl down onto her cock.

"Fuck Beca, I'm coming!" groaned Chloe. As she came, Beca swallowed the whole of her load.

"Fuck, I need that thing inside me," groaned Beca. "But it looks as though we'll have to wait. Ride's almost over. You might wanna put your weapon away," she smirked.

As Chloe and Beca got off the ride, the redhead groaned, feeling her still pulsing erection in her jeans. It rubbed uncomfortably against her pants and she glared at Beca who had an amused look on her face.

"Come on, let's go again," suggested Chloe.

"Are you kidding?" Beca asked incredulously. "That ride's not long enough for my badassness to fuck you the way I want today!"

Beca grabbed her hand, dragging Chloe towards some auctions. The older girl had no idea where her girlfriend could be taking her until she saw a RV up ahead. Beca popped open the door and led Chloe inside, pushing her girlfriend onto the bed.

"Oh no, it's your turn now," said Chloe, stripping herself and her girlfriend from their clothes, before dipping her head, burying her face in Beca's folds.

"Oh, fuck Chloeee!" screamed Beca.

The older girl continued sucking on her girlfriend's lower lips, nibbling on them softly, before taking Beca's clit between her lips. As the latina came on Chloe's tongue, The redhead moved back, slipping her cock into Beca's molten heat. The thrusting of the pair caused the RV to shake, and when Chloe's throbbing shaft hit her lover's g-spot, the dj came undone, coming harder than ever before, and before long, Chloe followed her, leaving the pair breathless against the makeshift bed.

"You don't suppose to do that tonight, we could just sleep," panted Chloe, thoroughly exhausted from their activities.

"Definitely. All of this carnival shits had me exhausted."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Date**

"Hello Dr. Mitchell, is Beca here?" Chloe asked her girlfriend's dad.

"Yeah, she's getting ready," replied the man, opening the door for Chloe.

"Becs?"

"Coming!"

"Belated happy birthday," smiled the dj's dad.

"Thank you!"

"So where are you guys going tonight?"

"To a club," smiled Chloe.

"Oh? Have fun and be careful of the trouble, treble, truble whatever makers, they'll follow you so don't try anything inside. And don't let my little Beca get drunk. Oh, and don't—"

"Dad, catch up with ya later!" said the dj, dragging her girlfriend into the car.

"Hi gorgeous," said Beca, pecking her girlfriend on the lips gently.

"Hey yourself," smiled the redhead, getting into the passenger side of the door.

"So, did I mention that you looked gorgeous today?"

"No, did I mention that you look incandescent today?"

"Oh? Well did I mention that you look like all the good words in the world today?"

Beca laughed, leaning over the console to kiss her girlfriend once again as she started up the car, before driving to the beach. The pair got out, walking into the club that was right on the beach. As they walked in, the song Titanium they sang at the shower last year was playing and the girls laughed.

"May I have this dance?"

Beca and Chloe danced the night away, laughing at each other the whole way. The dj loved the way her girlfriend just let go and danced, no matter how strange the dance, or how much she stood out from the group. Chloe loved the way Beca would stare into her eyes and hold her like she was made of glass when a slow song came on. The two had so much fun dancing with each other, they promised each other to do this again soon. Both girls noticed the trebles are lurking around but neither cared. Chloe was now 21 and therefore, there was nothing wrong with their relationship.

As the younger girl lead her girlfriend out, the pair walked out to the beach, slipping out of their shoes and pulling their dresses over their head. As they had on their bathing suits on, the pair waded into the cool water, grinning at each other smittenly. Under the full moon, the lovers kissed each other in the lake, before Chloe pulled away abruptly.

"Becs?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, Donald just took some pictures of us?"

"Oh yeah? Well I don't care if you don't?"

"I don't care, I was just worried that you might."

"Nah. We have had so much success that it won't matter if we lose a few million homophobic friends."  
It was true. The girls had 52 million followers on twitter these days, their pairing hit worldwide.

"Ow, I love you so much Becs!"  
"I love you too babe," said the dj.

The two girls knelt down in the water, Beca sitting on Chloe's lap as they made out.

"You know, I kinda feel like a werewolf, kissing you under the moon," laughed Beca.

Chloe laughed at her, splashing her girlfriend as she disappeared under water.

All in all, their date was wonderful and when they returned back at Beca's house around 4 AM, Chloe kissed her girlfriend once more on the lips under the full moon, before retreating back to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This ones also contains smut so ..**

 **Home Alone; Staubrey**

"Aubreyy!" sang Stacie from the kitchen.

"Whaaaaaat?" called the blonde from their bedroom.

"The girls left, come carry me upstairs!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Oh, I can think of tons of things!"

At that, Aubrey sped down the steps, scooping up her girlfriend and carrying her upstairs. the brunette laughed as Aubrey stripped her clothes, before moving to remove Stacie's.

"Bree, we have tons of time," smirked Stacie.

"Mmm, but the faster you're undressed, the longer I get to look at your beautiful body."

"Such a flatterer," teased Stacie, kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

The blonde opened her mouth, running her tongue along the brunette's lips, before delving into the warmth of the girl's mouth. Stacie moaned, pressing into Aubrey. She pushed the younger girl onto the bed, straddling the girl as she rubbed their wetness against each other.

"Mmm," moaned Aubrey as she pinched her nipples. Stacie moved a hand to Aubrey's entrance, pushing three fingers immediately into the younger girl, going fast and leaving no time for adjustment. Stacie moved her head down to Aubrey's clit, licking at the younger girl's clit like she would a lollipop. The blonde moaned loudly, feeling the arousal rise.

"You like that baby?" asked Stacie, smirking against the girl's skin. Aubrey used a hand to push her girlfriend's face closer to her skin, needing a release.

"Fuuuuck!" moaned the blonde as she caressed her breasts, really close to cumming. Stacie moved up once more, sliding a leg between Aubrey's and grinding their sexes against each other. As the brunette rolled her hips against her lover's, she moaned, feeling their raw skin rub against each other, Aubrey's wetness dripping down her thighs and her own dripping down Aubrey's.

"Mmm, Stace that feels amazing," groaned the blonde, grinding into her girlfriend as she used her hands as leverage to thrust harder. As their clits touch, both girls let out a low moan, collapsing onto the bed as they came hard, spasming into each other. Their juices ran down their legs and Aubrey leant down to lick them up, but stopped as she was pushed away by her girlfriend.

"Mmm too sensitive," groaned the brunette.

"Mmm," said Aubrey, understandingly. The younger girl intertwined their legs once more, laying against the bed quietly.

"I love you babe," said Aubrey, laughing at the way her girlfriend was still gasping for air.

"I love you too," whispered Stacie, smiling lovingly at her lover.

"If only they knew," she smirked, "What we do when we're home alone."

That sent the couple into a fit of giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crushing on; Bechloe**

Beca's POV

"Becs," called Chloe. It was getting harder and harder to hide my crush on her from everybody. In fact, I was fairly sure that the other girls had picked up on it. But I couldn't tell her, because if I did tell her, and she didn't return my feelings, It could ruin the group, and I wanted for us to be successful.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk in our dorm?" Oh yeah, that's right. I guess I forgot to mention that she's my roommate. There were times when I thought that my control was going to disappear, when I saw her in her adorable pajamas. Or when she wore her seductive suits .. or when I woke up in the morning, and just watched her sleep, because she was so adorable.

"Be right up," I called, getting off the couch and sending a questioning look to the girls. Amy winked at me, sending nervous butterflies to my stomach. What could Chloe want that might involve Amy winking at me? I walked up the stairs and into our room.

"Chlo?" She was sitting on her bed, head in her hands.

"Hey Becs," she whispered, looking up at me. "Come sit here, please."

I sat next to her on the bed, looking at her concerned. She had her tears under her eyes and those gingish hair. "What's up red?"

"Hello."

"Hey, don't cry! You know that you can tell me anything Chloe."

"Well, um. I don't know, I don't want to ruin the group."

"I understand Chlo, but nothing that you could ever tell me would ruin the group."

"It could."

"We would work around it. Come on Red, please tell me, I hate seeing you so upset."

"I-I'm in love with you."

"What?!" I said loudly surprised hearing her say those words.

"You see?" she asked, beginning to sob. She got up and began to walk to the bathroom.

"Chlo, Wait!"

She looked at me, defeated. I stood up from the bed, running up to her and hugging her around the waist. "Chloe, I-I'm in love with you too! I was just really surprised."

"You love me?" she asked, wide eyes

"Yes!"

"Oh."

I looked up at her, standing on my tiptoes. Even then, I couldn't reach her lips. I sighed, standing back on my feet, disappointed. Then, I felt two strong hands on my waist, as Chloe lifted me up and placed me on her knee. I giggled, moving my hands to her face, and kissing her with all of the love that I had within me.

"I love you Red,"

"I love you too DJ."

"I was so scared, Chlo I couldn't tell you."

"I know, Amy said that you liked me, but I never believed her."

"She did? That australian bitch!"

Chloe laughed. "Well, she's the one who convinced me to tell you how I felt, so I wouldn't go around calling her a bitch."

"You're right, I should go thank her."

"Let's go downstairs."

Grabbing Chloe's hand, we walked downstairs, fearless of what might happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Contains smut, tumblr prompt**

 **Unnoticed Love; Staubrey**

Stacie and Aubrey were left alone. Amy and Bumper were on a date together while the rest at class studying.

"Bree, I'm bored," whined Stacie, laying on the couch and giving up all hopes of being entertained by her phone. Of course, her fans could always use a follow spree of something, but the brunette wasn't in the mood.

"I'm bored too Stace," said Aubrey, getting up from a chair to go get something from the kitchen. "Hey Stace, want something to drink?"

 _Your cum_ thought the horny brunette, but she said, "I'll just have whatever you're having."

"Ginger Ale it is," called Aubrey, walking back into the room. Stacie got up and took her glass from the blonde's hand, smirking. She kissed Aubrey's cheek as a thank you, took a sip of her soda, then placed it down on the table. Aubrey sat down on the couch and jumped as Stacie plopped right down on her lap.

"Stace, you made me spill my drink," whined the blonde. "Now I'm all wet."

"I bet you are," mumbled Stacie.

"What?" asked Aubrey, shocked.

Stacie looked up at the younger girl, before sitting up and taking Aubrey's face in her hands.

"Bree," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored and super horny."

The blonde moaned, knowing that her tent was raising itself once more.

"Stace, uhm you know that I have a cock, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's even better," moaned the brunette, connecting their lips. She lifted her leg over the blonde, straddling the shorter girl as she pushed Aubrey back against the couch. Aubrey shifted, laying down sideways, as she kissed the brunette with all that she had inside of her. Aubrey had always had a special affection for the older girl. She thought that Stacie was the hottest girl that she had ever seen, and that didn't necessarily help her hide her little friend when performing.

Stacie slipped her tongue into the girl's mouth who she loved. The brunette had noticed that the younger girl had a cock when they were performing. She had seen the appendage poking through the girl's skirt when they were onstage and had spent a few weeks researching it. Stacie was bisexual, and now that she could have two in one, in a beautiful girl-well, who was she to resist.

Aubrey moaned at the taller girl's tongue running over the top of her mouth, and she moved her hands to the smaller girl's waist. She knew that Stacie could feel her awakening hard on, and Aubrey could feel the heat of Stacie's core rubbing against it. Aubrey grinded her hips upward, making the smaller girl groan in satisfaction. Stacie lifted her shirt over her head, and Chloe stared at her breasts for a full minute before throwing her head back with a loud moan. Stacie moved forward and bit down on the blonde's neck, causing the younger girl to moan.

The brunette slid her pants down her legs, and lifted Aubrey's shirt over her head. Aubrey's erection was pulsing hard against the soft material of her sweatpants, and Stacie quickly got rid of the extra clothing. Soon, the two girls were fully bare.

"Stace, I don't know if we should do this. I mean, how experienced are you?"

"You'll be the second thing to ever enter me, but second only to my fingers."

"I-I, Stacie are you sure?"

"I want you Bree, so bad! I've wanted to make love to you since the night that I figured out that you had a dick."

"Well, if you're sure. I'd better let you take charge, though because I don't want to hurt you."

"If you insist," said Stacie.

Ally pushed the younger girl so that she was flat on her back. She moved forward, lining her pussy up with Aubrey's cock. Using her own juices to lubricate the blonde's cock, she said, "I'm on the pill," before slowly sliding down onto Aubrey's cock. Aubrey moaned at the tightness of the older girl's pussy, needing more. The brunette kept sliding until the blonde's entire cock was inside of her. The younger girl couldn't believe that all of her fit into the older girl, but she only moaned.

Stacie sat atop the younger girls for a minute, adjusting to the large intruder, before slowly moving up and down on the cock. She could feel Aubrey's cock twitching inside of her as she began to move her hips faster. She lifted herself up all the way to the head of Aubrey's dick, before slamming herself back down to the hilt. She moaned as she felt the long thick cock hitting her womb, before pulling back up again, only to slam down once more.

Aubrey the blonde couldn't believe how amazing this felt, the coolness of the air surrounding her penis, before a slam of warmness from Stacie's core hit. She knew that she was close to cumming, so she moved one hand to rub Stacie's clit, and the other to the girl's breast. Feeling The brunette's walls tighten even more around her cock was an incredible experience. Aubrey continued her stimulations as she knew the climax was coming.

"Oh, Shit! Stace, I'm close!"

"Me too, Bree, Fuck! I'm coming!" moaned Stacie, her walls clenching around Aubrey's dick. She came just as the blonde's cum started to spurt out of her dick. The two spasmed against each other, before Stacie pulled back to look at Aubrey. She leaned in to kiss the blonde, before gently getting off the younger girl.

"Bree?"

"Hmm?"

"We should do this again sometime," smirked Stacie.

"I uh, I'm in love with you Stace." spoke Aubrey.

"Really? I'm in love with you too!"

"Wow, we really should have done this before making love," laughed Aubrey.

"Yeah, but if I had told you that I loved you first, I wouldn't have been able to make love to you, because that would have made it seem that I only wanted you for sex."

"Whatever, Stace," smiled Aubrey.

"You know, the girls will be back soon, it's already 10:30, we should probably clean up," said the blonde.

"Mm yeah, let's go shower," smiled Stacie, clearly smitten with the naked girl in front of her."

The two walked up the stairs, sneaking glances at each other and blushing when caught. "True love is unseen, which everyone talks about and few doesn't." Yet in this house, lay an examples of true love, so strong, it would never be broken.


	6. Chapter 6

**No one'll leave; Fat Bumper (Fat Amy x Bumper)**

Bumper's POV

"They're busy with something else. C'mon Amy!"

"Bumper!" Amy giggled, so I just picked her up and carried her to the supply closet, with her giggling the whole way. I placed her on her feet, closing the door and turning around to face her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her up, pushing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my fatty waist, and connected our lips.

"I've missed my makeout times with you Bumper," she whispered.

"I've missed our alone time in general," I whispered back.

I connected our lips again, feeling her pink softness against mine, tasting the vanilla chapstick. She ran her tongue against my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, allowing her access. Our tongues danced around in a sensual dance, tasting each other. I ran my tongue against the roof of her mouth, a moan falling out of her lips. We continued to make out, and then she moved her mouth down to my neck, leaving a few small bruises that our makeup artist wouldn't be too happy to see.

I moaned, bringing her mouth back to mine. "I love you Amy."

"I love you too Bumper."

"Mmm, maybe we should get back to our teams now," I said, faltering as her lips ran along my jaw, planting butterfly kisses everywhere but my cheeks.

"A few more minutes," she whispered, capturing my lips once more. I poked my tongue into her mouth, oblivious to the sudden gasp from the door.

"Guys!" Shouted Aubrey. I nearly dropped Amy, but instead carefully placed her on her feet.

"Um, hey Aubrey," I whispered scarily. A tear ran down my cheek, and Amy leaned down to kiss it away, pecking my lips one more time, before turning to their leader Aubrey.

"Listen, I don't give a shit what you think. I love Bumper, and nothing will take him away from me, okay? Bumper and I are dating, and we are in love, I don't care if you're a homophobic bitch, or if you're going to call the police saying that Bumper's a pedophile. We are in love, and no matter how many obstacles we are given, we'll always pull through, so just get it over with. Do whatever evil you need to do to make yourself happy, and then leave us alone!" My lover said aggravated

"Oh um no, I don't care that you're dating, I was only surprised," said Aubrey, giving us a soft smile. "I'm happy for you guys. You're perfect for each other."

"Thanks Bree," She whispered. "We should probably tell Beca and Chloe now."

"No matter what they think, I'll always love you, I'll never leave you," I whispered in her ear, before proudly leading my girlfriend to the rest of the group.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own any except 'Mandy.' enjoy this one ;)**

 **Win her; Steca & Bechloe**

Chloe's POV

I'm going to LA to try to win back the love of my life, Beca. I was in the car, and I couldn't wait to see her. I knew that leaving her when we graduated was the worst mistake that I'd ever made, and I hoped to win her over. I had a sexy dance and song prepared. I pulled up to the studio where she worked, and hopped out of the car.

I walked into the studio, excited to see Mandy, who greeted me with a huge hug. "Where's Beca?"

"Oh, she's in the back room, to the left and straight down the hall. She's on a lunch break so she and Stacie are eating back there."

"Thanks Mandy!" I ran off, super excited. I opened the door to the door that Mandy had pointed to and gasped. Beca was kissing a girl.

"Chloe!" Shouted the dj, jumping up to wrap me in a hug. I hugged her back, nearly moaning at how tightly we were pressed against each other.

"Hey Becs! How are you? I missed you so much!"

"I'm great! You look great! How has your job been for you?"

"It's alright. People don't like me there because I am stupid, but whenever they do, I just think about how much I love you, and how I deserve it for breaking up with you."

Beca gasped. "Brit! You would never deserve anything like that! I can't believe that you'd feel that way!" She caressed my hair, nuzzling into my neck.

"Beca, do you still love me?"

A throat cleared in the background, causing Beca to pull away, blushing.

"Chlo, this is my girlfriend Stacie. Stacie, this is Chloe, my ex-girlfriend."

Upon hearing that this girl was Beca's new girlfriend, I nearly broke down. But I kept my cool and walked up to her, giving her a huge bubbly hug. "It's great to meet you! You are so pretty!"

"Aww, thanks! You're sweet!"

"Hey there Stace, don't go stealing my girl," said Beca in her funny accent that always cracked me up. Beca smiled, hugging me, and pressing a kiss to my forehead. I gasped as the butterflies woke up in my stomach.

"It's great to see you again Chlo, but I have to go back to work now, okay? Will you meet me back at Mandy's office?"

"Of course! Oh, that reminds me! I have to go say hi to my unicorn."

Beca smirked, kissing my cheek before pulling Stacie out the door.

Beca's POV

"Beca, what was that?"

"What do you mean Stace?"

"Becs come on, if I didn't know better, I would think that you were still in love with that girl."

I looked away, ashamed. I also had thought that I was over Chloe, but hearing her say that she loved me had brought butterflies to my stomach.

"Beca?"

"I'm sorry Stace."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I thought that I was over her. I'm so sorry!"

"You still love her?"

"I'm sorry."

"Becs, Are you in love with her still?"

"Yes."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Yes Stacie! I am in love with her okay?"

"Becs, You can't do this to me! You promised that you wouldn't leave me!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, sobbing slightly.

"How do you know that she is not going to blow you off again?"

"I don't, I don't choose who I fall in love with! You should know! Did you choose to like girls? God dammit Stacie! Look, I'm sorry."

"Does this mean that you are breaking up with me?"

"Uh yeah, I'm so sorry Stacie. Maybe we can still be friends," I whispered, guiltily.

"You know what?! Fuck you Beca! I can't fucking believe you! Don't even bother coming back to me crying when she breaks your heart!" Stacie slapped me hard on the cheek before walking to the restroom area.

"Beca! C'mon, our shift is over."

"One minute Mandy!"

"M'kay!"

I walked to the car, ashamed at what had happened, but also happy that I could see Chloe again. When we pulled up to the house, I was disappointed to see that Chloe's car wasn't there yet. I walked in and collapsed on my bed in a heap of tears. I cried myself to sleep.

"Becs, wake up," a soft voice whispered in my ear.

I woke up and turned on my side. "Chlo, come cuddle with me."

She got in bed, facing me.

"I missed you Chlo."

"I love you Becs."

I leaned in, kissing her on the lips.

"Becs, I missed our sweet lady kisses!"

"I missed them more," I teased.

My cheek still stung from earlier today, but I couldn't deny the feeling that I got when Chloe kissed me. In my opinion, breaking up with Stacie was worth twenty slaps.

"I love you Chlo!"

"I love you too Becs."

"Stay with me forever?"

"Sure ol' ginger!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WARNING! theres alot of kinky stuffs as prompts.**

 **Pleasured; Bechloe**

Chloe was mad. the dj had just come back from the movies with her ex-boyfriend Jesse, and that really bothered the redhead though Beca didn't like predictable ones. Chloe didn't like to see her girlfriend with boys, especially Jesse. Beca had been well known as a dj or a music producer, like she'd do anything she could to get her mixes done.

"You have no rights to tell me who I can and cannot talk to!" shouted Beca.

"I have the rights to tell you that I don't want you to see your ex-boyfriend for a little while!" the redhead yelled.

"No, you don't!" Beca shouted, walking closer to the redhead and pushing her against the wall, arms on either side of the ginger's head.

"You cheated on him for me, why wouldn't you cheat on me for him?" Chloe yelled, pushing her girlfriend away.

"Goddamn It because I love you!"

"So fucking what? I bet that's what you told him, didn't you?" Chloe growled, her face bright red as she glared across the room at her girlfriend.

"Just shut It Chlo, leave me alone!" cried the dj, turning away into the wall as tears slid down her face. Why wouldn't her girlfriend believe her?

"Whatever Becs, We're done."

"What? No!"  
Beca grabbed the redhead, bringing her tightly towards her chest.

"Let me go Beca!"

"No!"  
Beca pinned the redhead to the bed, reaching underneath to grab the scarves. She tied up Chloe tightly to the bedposts.

"Once I'm done with you, you'll never leave me."

"Fuck Beca, please just fuck me!" the ginger moaned.

"Well, since you asked so kindly," smirked Beca, ripping off her lover's clothes and bending down to take the girl's pussy in her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" whimpered the redhead.

"You like that?"  
"Fuck, yes! Don't stop babe!"

Beca pulled away from her girlfriend, walking over to the candle and carrying it over to Chloe.

"I'm going to teach you something Cher, it's something that my Ex showed me .. Jesse did this to me—"

"See? I told you that you cheated on me!"

"No, I did not cheat on you, this was from before we started to date."  
With that, Beca tipped over the candle, the wax hitting the redhead's sensitive pussy.

"Fuck!"

Chloe cried, bucking her hips towards the heat. One might say that she was very kinky.

Beca smirked at her lover, before walking to the freezer and pulling out some ice. She walked over to the still recovering girl and gently pressed the ice into Chloe's clit.

"FUCK BECA!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs, coming hard within seconds. the dj removed the ice and wax, before leaning down to clean up her girlfriend. Chloe screamed loudly at the intense feeling of her dj's tongue against her clit as she came once more in less than three minutes. The heat of Beca's tongue in contrast to the coolness of the ice was so intense that Chloe temporarily blacked out as she came hard.

When the redhead woke once more, she groaned as Beca slipped the fake cock into her pussy, turning on the vibrating function.

"Becs oh my god! what are you doing to me?" whimpered Chloe as her girlfriend pumped the dildo in and out of her pussy. Beca reached back for the candle, pouring the scorching wax over Chloe's nipples as the redhead came for the third time. Beca did not turn off the vibrations on the dildo, nor did she remove it. In fact, she just kept pumping the toy in and out of her girlfriend as Chloe came for her fourth, and then her fifth time. At that point, the redhead was near passed out. Beca kissed the redhead gently, before laying atop her girlfriend.

"Becs, I think I'm too sensitive for tribbing," Chloe said carefully.

"It's okay babe, just let me do it all."  
Chloe's still sensitive clit was throbbing from all of the orgasms she'd just had. the dj lay carefully on top of the girl, and began grinding her crotch down into the redhead.

"Fuck!" moaned Chloe as she came hard, her clit too sensitive to withstand any pleasure from her girlfriend. Beca came not far after, and in the period from Chloe's sixth orgasm to Beca's, the redhead came four more times.

Beca rolled off the redhead who'd passed out from so much pleasure, switching off the light and curling into the redhead as she fell asleep. Surely she had no need to worry about Chloe leaving her anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Bechloe wrong choice caused to smuts, Warning. Also I just realized that most of the user's prompt are smuts, geez.**

 **Bad attempt; Bechloe**

Tumblr Prompt: Chloe wants to be Beca's but then, when the redhead eats the last save of the dj's favourite Ice cream, Beca punishes her.

"Bree, do you see how hot Beca is? God, her shape are even better than Tom." Chloe whispered, backstage at the Studio.

"Yeah she's so beautiful still but why you prefer her better than your ex?" the blonde smirked.

"Obviously Tom's a dick thats why I ended It and look she's so hot, I can't even imagine how amazing it would be!"

"Chloe!" shouted the shocked blonde

"What?" redhead replied innocently

"Don't say that! That's dirty! You need Jesus," The blonde girl teased.

Beca smirked as she listened to the girls speak about her. She couldn't wait to make Chloe hers. She'd always felt an extra attraction to the redhead, but never had she thought that the ginger could have felt the same for her.

"Come on Bree, don't be a baby," Chloe smirked at her bestfriend before dragging her away.

Beca stood there, a stupid smile on her face as she formed her plan. She knew that tonight she could get Chloe on their bus on the way to the bellas' house.

Well, this was really bad. Chloe groaned as the bus started moving. She'd climbed onto the bus after a certain performance, drop dead tired, but somehow, she'd failed to realize that it wasn't just her own. Looking around, she figured that it was their bus she went to the fridge to relive her grumbling stomach. Looking inside, she figured that the girls wouldn't really mind if she ate the Cookies and cream, it seemed to be the most full out of the dozen ice creams left, so Chloe figured that it was the least favorite of the girls.

As Chloe finished her ice cream, she saw the dj walking up to the front of the bus. The brunette smiled at her.

"Well look who's finally up, the girls wanted to see you especially Jessica .. So I told them you were on the bus. But it's just you and me because Ashley and Cynthia were somehow convinced by their girlfriends to ride on treble's bus. And I guess Aubrey decided to ride with Stacie today."

"Alright. I hope you didn't mind, I took some ice cream. I figured that it was the bellas' least favorite because it was the one that was most full."

"I-Is that cookies and cream!?" the dj screamed, outraged.

"Y-yeah, w-why?" Chloe whimpered, truly scared of the younger girl.

"You fucking red, Get into the bed!"

Beca ushered the ginger into a bunk, removing both of their clothes and then tying her up and searching through her bag. She smirked as she found what she was searching for, slipping on the harness and attaching a dildo. Chloe whimpered in anticipation. God, was she nervous. It was her first time, but she didn't have the guts to say so, or even ask the brunette to be gentle.

Immediately, Beca thrust the dildo into Chloe's cunt, ignoring the cries of pain as she continued thrusting, enjoying the way the clit insert pressed against her. Chloe was in a lot of pain, and the brunette could see it, but she couldn't stop. Finally, when she'd come, she carefully pulled the dildo out, throwing it aside and looking at the ginger.

Chloe had tears in her eyes, although she'd just begun to feel the pleasure.

"Oh Chlo, I'm so sorry," Beca mumbled, kissing the older girl's lips.

Pulling away, she made her way down to the girl's clit, kissing it and licking it so as to cause the younger girl to cum. the redhead moaned, lifting her thighs. Beca continued to lick the older girl's clit, and when Chloe was about to cum, she pulled away.

"Alright Chlo, here's the deal. You ate the best ice cream, you pay. Therefore, you are to eat me out and if I cum under two minutes, you get a reward. In the case of a failure, you are to continue eating me out until I cum, and then we will wait for five minutes until you must try again. Understood?"

"Y-yes," Chloe mumbled. She sure regretted eating that Ice cream now.

Beca sat on top of the redhead's chest, smiling at the girl as she untied a hand. Giving Chloe her clean foot, she let the girl begin. Chloe had no idea where to start, but she took the dj's thing in her mouth, licking it and sucking it like she might a very short cock. Then, she scratched her long nails up and down the length of Beca's thing. She felt the girl on top of her shiver and smirked, feeling proud.

Remembering she was on a timed schedule, she continued to suck the girl's thing. She knew that Beca was close, but it was not close enough, using the element of surprise, as the brunette muttered 45 seconds, Chloe grabbed her around the hip, bringing the dj right over her face. Beca gasped in surprise as Chloe's hot tongue lavished her clit, and she knew she would cum very soon.

Beca arched her back, cumming immediately on Chloe's tongue, and the ginger licked up every drop. As the brunette came down from her high, she frowned at the girl before her.

"Red, you cheated!" Beca groaned.

She tied up Chloe's hand and left her there, no orgasm, but no punishment. The idiot had outsmarted her, but now, she was going to leave Chloe there, naked in her bed until they reached the house. She knew it would be at least 12 more hours and smirked as she thought of how sore the older girl would be later. Well, if Chloe were to learn anything from this tour, it would definitely be not to eat somebody else's ice cream.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another prompt from someone 'Beca saves Stacie from those treble-bullies .. and maybe a little triggering to those who got bullied.'**

 **Don't worry; Steca**

"Hey, you bitch! Get the fuck over here!" Donald yelled at Stacie

Stacie, not wanting to cause any more trouble walked over to him, even though he had been bullying her.

"You're so gay, you act really gay," said Unicycle.

"I'm not gay," groaned Stacie.

"What was that dyke?" Bumper said as the boys laugh

"I said I'm not gay!"

Kolio punched the taller brunette in the face, hitting her nose which caused a flow of red blood to drip onto her shirt.

"You are the gayest person I know dyke, Can't you admit it to yourself?" asked Jesse, punching Stacie in the stomach.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from Stacie! What had she done to you fags?" questioned Beca, the most popular girl in the bellas walking up to the boys.

"Well, we were only protecting you Beca, she's a dyke and you don't want her to get a crush on you." Jesse shots back turning to look at the hurt brunette.

"If she do have a crush on me, I'd be flattered. I would rather Stace having a crush on me than any of you douchebags," said Beca, grabbing Stacie's arm and leading her to the bathroom.

"Hey there Stace, we should clean you up," Beca said softly, locking the door so that nobody would disturb them.

"Y-you don't have to," whispered Stacie.

"I know, but what kind of person would I be if I let a beautiful girl like you get beaten up by those homophobes?"

"Y-you aren't homophobic?" the taller brunette asked confusedly.

"No, I can't be homophobic if I'm bisexual," the dj said casually, wetting some more paper towels as she gently wiped the blood off of the taller brunette's face.

"You're bisexual?" Stacie gasped in awe.

"Yup, Why? You're not a homophobe are you?" the shorter brunette replied feeling regretion.

"No— I'm bisexual too, it's just, you admitted it so casually, like it didn't matter."

"It doesn't matter to me. If somebody were to flat out ask me if I was bisexual, I would easily say yes. It's not something to be ashamed of."

"Says you! You don't get bullied," grumbled the taller brunette.

"Even if I was bullied, I wouldn't care."

"Sure."

"Alright, I need you to take off your shirt," said Beca, smirking slightly.

"What! why?" shocked Stacie says

"Because, there is blood on it and your stomach."  
"B-but."

Beca just lifted the shirt over Stacie's head. Blatantly checking the dj out, Beca used the towels to try and wipe off any blood that had flowed beneath the shirt. Beca smirked, before leaning down to press a lingering kiss to the bruise that was forming on Stacie's stomach. the taller brunette moaned softly, causing the dj to grin against the girl's skin. The light blue eyed girl got up and looked at the other girl.

"B-Beca?"

"Hm? What's up?"

"I- um, you probably don't want to uh, you know .. be near me."

"Why not this time?"

"Well, you're popular."

"I don't care about popularity. I will be your friend no matter what they think."

"Well, um I kinda have a tiny crush on you," whispered Stacie, her cheeks a crimson red as she looked anywhere but at the tiny brunette.

"Oh, Is that so? Well, I don't have a tiny crush on you. I have a huge crush on you," smirked Beca. "I have since the first time I saw you."

"W-What?!"

"You heard me," said Beca, leaning forward.

"B-But, I'm a slut! a-and ugly, and dumb and you-you are gorgeous, popular, smart, perfect, badass .. everything that any girl could wish for."

"Don't ever say that! None of those things that you said were true. You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen, inside and out!" said Beca, pressing her lips to the taller brunette to seal the deal.

"Hey Stace?"

"Yep?" replied Stacie, still in a bliss due to the kiss.

"Will you go on a date with m—"  
"Yes!"

"Great! Now here, put on my shirt!" said Beca, taking it off and handing it to Stacie. Stacie's eyes did not once leave Beca's bra and breasts as she slowly slipped the shirt over her head. Beca pulled Stacie's logoed shirt over her head, not caring that her black lace bra was completely showing through.

"Let's go!" shouted Beca, leading the girl out of the bathroom and into the cafeteria.

"Hey guys!" shouted Beca, catching everybody's attention. Beca smirked at Stacie before speaking.

"I'm bisexual. I don't care what you do to me. You can punch me, scream at me, whatever, but you won't break me. Oh, and Stacie and I are dating."  
The entire cafeteria stared at the two girls in silence as Beca took Stacie's hand and led her to a table in the corner.

"See? that's how badass I am," smirked the tiny brunette, kissing Stacie on the cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I found this one as a bechloe fluff, enjoy haha.**

 **Douché Ex; Bechloe**

"Oh babe, keep doing that!" moaned Beca. Chloe was kissing her neck, gently and it was turning her on.

"Guys, you are working! Do you ever stop?" asked Aubrey, smirking as the pair pulled apart blushing.

"What, is it illegal for me to kiss my girlfriend in public?" asked Chloe, fiery red as ever.

Beca buried her face into Chloe's back to hide her blush.

"Excuse me, I heard that people sing here, and I was wondering if I could do a number," asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Sure thing kid, just give me your name and I'll call you up when it's time."

"It's Jesse anyway," said the mystery guy. Chloe felt her dj gasp against her chest. Beca slowly turned around to face her ex.

"Oh, hey there Rebecca! I didn't see you there!" smirked Jesse, glaring at the redhead.

"Hey Jess .."

"It's Beca, not Rebecca douche," interrupted Chloe.

"Chlo .. please,"

"Oh, who's this?" asked Jesse.

"My name is get your eyes off my girlfriend! Asshole," muttered Chloe.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, "Get YOUR eyes off MY girlfriend," smirked Jesse.

"Actually, it's not a pleasure, now get the fuck outta here before I have to beat you up!" growled the redhead.

"Chlo stop. Jesse, you can perform one song but after that, you need to leave," said Beca, before her girlfriend and her ex could harm each other.

"Hey guys! today we have a special guest, Jesse! Please come up here and show us what talent you have!" interrupted Aubrey.

Jesse walked over to Aubrey, and started to sing his song, making eye contact with his ex.

 _Girl just let your head down_

 _Let's paint the whole town_

 _Life is our playground, yeah_

 _But I'm not a kid no more_

 _So I must open doors and make you feel like a lady you are_

 _My momma raised me to be classy, not flashy_

 _I'm happy to please you_

 _Though I can tell that's not what you're used to_

Chloe groaned, causing Beca to turn around and look at her. "You know you're hot when you're jealous?" asked Beca.

Chloe just brought her lips to Beca's, kissing her softly.

 _And they say chivalry is dead_

 _Girl, let a real man pick up the slack and treat you with respect, yeah_

 _And you don't have to love me, love me, love me_

 _You don't have to love me, love me —,_

"Love me," whispered Chloe against Beca's lips

 _Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean I ain't taking you to bed_

 _Ahhh, baby let me buy your meals_

 _I see you're head over heels_

 _I feel like you deserve it_

 _There's no pressure_

 _We can do whatever makes you comfortable, yeah_

 _I could float your boat_

 _If you're cold take my coat_

"I love you so much Becs. Please don't leave me for him," whimpered Chloe

 _I'll sing a music note from a song that I just wrote_

 _Girl, just take my hand_

 _And let me be your man_

 _Though that's not what you're used to_

"Never, Chlo. I love you so much to ever leave you! you are the love of my life."

 _And they say chivalry is dead_

 _Girl, let a real man pick up the slack_

 _And treat you with respect, yeah_

 _And you don't have to love me, love me, love me_

"She was my boyfriend that my parents caught me kissing back at home. I only dated him because he was my only friend in town."

 _You don't need have to love me, love me, love me_

 _Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean I ain't taking you to bed_

 _That's just how you treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady_

 _Dadadadadum_

 _That's just how you treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady_

 _Dadadadadum_

 _And they say chivalry is dead_

 _Girl, let a real man pick up the slack_

 _And treat you with respect_

"That's good," the redhead began kissing Beca's neck again, just the way she liked it.

 _And you don't have to love me, love me, love me_

 _You don't need have to love me, love me, love me_

 _Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean I ain't taking you to bed_

 _And you don't have to love me, love me, love me_

 _You don't need have to love me, love me, love me_

 _Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean I ain't taking you to bed_

Beca turned around, kissing her girlfriend fully on the lips, grinding her hips into her.

Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth, squeezing her butt.

 _And they say chivalry is dead._

The diner clapped and Beca and Chloe pulled away. "I love you Chlo-Bear," said the dj

"Beca, will you take me back? I still love you," said Jesse.

"I'm sorry Jess, but I'm dating Chloe."

"What? so you get to disappear out of nowhere and didn't even tell me where you went? And then, when I finally find you, you won't even take me back? You fucking bitch! I never loved you anyways!" Jesse slapped Beca on the cheek and dramatically left the diner.

"What an asshole," said Chloe, going back to kissing her girlfriend.

"Ohh Chlo, right there." moaned Beca.

"Seriously guys, again?" asked Aubrey.


End file.
